


Beware of Low Ceilings

by iaminarage



Series: Takes the Greatest While [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one warns you about the logistical challenges of making out in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Low Ceilings

**Author's Note:**

> This was included in my Make Me Happy Christmas Ficlets since the Takes The Greatest While series is in the Make Me Happy 'verse, but it lives here, so that's where I have placed it.

"Ow! Jesus!" Ryder said, as he whacked his head on the car ceiling.

Unique tried to stifle a giggle as Ryder dropped down next to her, looking put out. When he rubbed his head and glared up at the roof, she started laughing out loud. “ _That_ was definitely not your smoothest move.” The two of them had been making out in the back of Ryder’s dad’s car, and Ryder had tried to kneel on the seat, but it hadn’t worked. It didn’t help that Ryder’s dad had a tiny little sedan.

“I guess it was kind of a mood killer,” Ryder said. “I don’t understand how anyone manages to have sex in a car when kissing is so difficult.”

Unique raised her eyebrows at him, wondering how much time he spent contemplating the logistics of car sex. Ryder seemed to misinterpret her look, because he started backtracking. “Not that I think you and I were going to have sex right now. Or any time soon. Or before we’re married. Or ever. Whatever you want is fine!”

“Wow,” Unique said, once Ryder seemed to have run out steam. It was always impressive how quickly Ryder could get himself in trouble. Still, she had a feeling that his rambling meant that he had thought about the two of them having sex, and she was pretty sure that was a good thing.

The two of them blinked at each other for a moment before Unique said, “I am _not_ waiting for marriage to have sex.”

“You’re not?” Ryder asked, relaxing a bit.

“Oh honey, no. I am not agreeing to spend my life with any guy unless I’m sure he knows what he’s doing,” Unique said, grinning at him.

Ryder thought about that for a second and then gave her a slightly mischievous grin. “In that case, I might have to work harder at proving I know what I’m doing.” Then he turned around and pushed open the door so that he could step outside.

“Where are you going?” Unique asked.

“You’ll have to follow me to find out.”

As soon as Unique got out, Ryder shut the door. Then he crowded her up against the side of the car and kissed her. Unique wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They definitely had more room than they had in the car, and there was no one around to see them.

“Good idea,” Unique said when Ryder pulled back to catch his breath.

“Thanks. I have them sometimes,” Ryder replied before leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
